1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/244889 discloses a terminal fitting with a main body that has an angular U-shaped cross section. The main body includes a bottom wall on which wires are to be placed and two side walls that stand up from opposite lateral sides of the bottom wall. Upper ends of the side walls are at substantially the same height over the entire length in forward and backward directions. A welding portion is formed at a front part of the terminal main body and a crimping portion is formed at a rear part of the terminal main body. Crimping pieces project from the upper ends of the side walls at the crimping portion.
Cores of wires are welded (thermocompression bonded) to the bottom wall at the welding portion and then the crimping pieces are crimped into connection with the insulation coatings of the wires in the crimping portion. However, the crimping portion and the welding portion are connected integrally to each other via the side walls. Thus, the welding portion may be deformed together with the crimping pieces as the crimping pieces are deformed. Connection reliability between the welding portion and the cores may be reduced if the welding portion is deformed.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and an object thereof is to ensure connection reliability in a welding portion.